


H E R B

by TheFartingRabbit



Series: A/B/O-Series with TSV [5]
Category: TSV - Fandom, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: Alpha!Brett, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Consent, Dress Up, Everyone has just a swol time, Fingering, Foursome, Holding Hands, Kissing, Licking, Lingerie, M/M, M/M/M/M, Oh yes, Omega!Eddy, Omega!Hyung, Omega/Omega, PWP, Self-Lubrication, Tags may change later, Top!Brett, all the sexy stuff between men, alpha!Ray, and a bunch more - Freeform, cute porn, for now this is fine, top!Ray, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit
Summary: This is my proudest porn so far.My most anticipated work as of now.This is a whole new level of porn. Please do not ready when under 21. You might get scared.H - HyungE - EddyR - RayB - Brett+++It wasn't unusual for Eddy to bring home a friend without telling them beforehand. It was, however, very unusual to see their mate on the bed with said friend, naked. Especially if this friend was an omega as well.Eddy never voiced or displayed the wish and the need to have another omega in their bedroom, so it was quite a surprise for Brett when he came home. Ray, who wasn't far behind him, was surprised as well.The alphas shared a look, not quite sure what this entailed.+++ENJOY!
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Brett Yang/Hyung Suk Bae, Brett Yang/Ray Chen, Eddy Chen / Hyung Suk Bae, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Ray Chen, Hyung Suk Bae / Brett Yang, Hyung Suk Bae / Ray Chen, Ray Chen/Brett Yang
Series: A/B/O-Series with TSV [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629535
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> It is here. My most hyped and anticipated work so far.  
> H E R B.
> 
> Please do not read when under 21.  
> Because, believe me, you will need the brain capacity for it. The mature brain capacity.
> 
> Otherwise enjoy it.  
> I had a blast writing it.

**Herb - Part One**

It wasn't unusual for Eddy to bring home a friend without telling them beforehand. It was, however, very unusual to see their mate on the bed with said friend, naked. Especially if this friend was an omega as well.

Eddy never voiced or displayed the wish and the need to have another omega in their bedroom, so it was quite a surprise for Brett when he came home. Ray, who wasn't far behind him, was surprised as well.

The alphas shared a look, not quite sure what this entailed.

Was Eddy trying to top the omega like an alpha would or did he want more diversity in their bedroom play? Because neither of them would bottom for the omega, it wasn't in their nature.

Eddy looked up from the dick he was currently sucking when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eyes. With a big smile he turned to his mates, while he was still moving his fingers in a fluid motion in and out of the dripping hole of the other omega.

"Hey guys! I found you another thing to play with. I will just finish preparing him, then we can have some fun!"

Brett raised one of his eyebrows and sent the omega a stern look. The omega beside him moaned throaty and threw his head back, his face contorted in pleasure.

They were laying on their side, in the very sexy and famous 69 position. While Eddy sucked and finger fucked the other omega, he probably had more than enough fun for himself as well. At least if one trusts the thick smell of his arousal, cum and slick. The omega’s thighs were shiny and wet, a big sign he was thoroughly stimulated. Probably got fingered and sucked too.

Eddy got up, still fucking the other one with his three fingers and moved into a different position to present his ready ass to them.

Both alphas knew he wanted to get fucked for real but a little glimpse of color told them that they needed to remove something else first.

How long was Eddy home if he had been finger and dildo fucked by the other omega?  
They left their omega too long alone it seemed.

Brett and Ray stepped into the room, finally getting a good look at the other omega.  
To their endless surprise it was no other than Hyung, the prodigy cellist!

Hyung opened his eyes, seeing now the alphas for the first time. He recoiled in shock, throwing Eddy a panicked look.

Very cutely Eddy bit his lower lip, a tick he only did when he was nervous, and smiled reassuringly at Hyung.

"Don't worry. They will be very, very gentle with you."

Hyung gasped. The alphas were not sure if it was because of what Eddy said or because he found the magical spot in him. Hyung fell back onto the sheets and opened his mouth in a silent scream while his body convulsed. His tiny omega dick spurted thin ropes of the all too familiar translucent fluid, ruining the sheets.

Eddy removed his finger and leaned down licking the messy dick, sucking more omega cum into him. He let go of the penis with a lewd pop and licked his lips, smiling.

Then he turned to his mates, swallowing suggestively. Both alphas stared at his Adam's apple as it moved. They knew this all too well.

"He was curious of how we fuck. I told him you both take great care of me but he wanted more information. Then I thought, seeing that Hyung is also a virgin, it would be better to show him instead of just explaining it . You know, showing and learning by doing.”

Brett nodded and stepped right next to Eddy, running a hand through the omega’s damp curls. He gently pulled back the head and kissed him, tasting Eddy as well as Hyung.

“Such a nice gift you brought. And so unused, unsullied, practically new. He was never bred, you say?”

Eddy nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. A virgin through and through. He never even fucked himself with a dildo or vibrator. In his heat he fingered himself.”

Brett’s eyes found Hyung’s glassy ones. The man was still out of it.

“I’m not sure if he’ll know what happens if we fuck. It could be too much for him.”

Ray nodded. “Probably. Even one alpha is enough for a virgin omega, but without a heat and two alphas? We could break him.”

Eddy’s smile broadened . “He would like that. He has some really intriguing fantasies about being used and objectified. We talked about it at length.”

Yeah, the alphas could see that happening quite easily. Eddy was always overly enthusiastic to talk about sex, different approaches, methods and of course fetishes.

“But he is a virgin. He has only fantasies. You know the reality of it too; he doesn’t. He might think he likes it, but at the end it’s way too much for him.”

Ray nodded. “Brett is right. We have to talk to him about that. Didn’t you smell his fear when he saw us?”

Eddy rolled his eyes at that. “He was afraid of what you would do with him because he was being fucked where we three sleep, not what you would do while fucking him.”

The bespectacled alpha sighed. It wasn’t the first time Eddy had been right in his assumptions, but they really needed to talk to Hyung. But with Eddy being the only coherent around, except themselves, it was difficult. He was a needy omega, even being fucked didn’t change his talkative nature. He always had to shove his nose in businesses where it didn't belong.

So maybe they should take care of Eddy first, then talk to Hyung. The poor boy should take his time to recover anyway. Ray bent over Hyung and repositioned the boy at the end of the masterbed, so while they had fun with Eddy, he wouldn’t be disturbed but was still close.

Eddy was kinda weird looking when Ray was putting a blanket over the other omega, but it didn’t stay that way for long. Brett slipped out of his clothes and removed Eddy’s fun little plug.

“How about we use you first, hm? After all, you brought us such a nice present and were so good to him.”, Brett purred in Eddy’s ear. He bit the sensitive outer shell and Eddy uttered a moan. As soon as the plug left his hole, slick came gushing out , probably ruining the sheets even more.

“Do you want me or Ray first into your tight pussy?”

Eddy fell forward onto the bed, his ass seductively high up in the air. His hole clenched around nothing, still dripping.

“I don’t care. Fuck my boypussy. I want to feel you inside me, pumping me full of your semen. And then one of you should fuck my mouth. Please my alphas, use me. I want you to use me.”

Eddy seemed to be into dirty talk that evening. And it could get really dirty with his filthy mouth.  
Brett shot Ray a glance and they communicated wordlessly. Yes, it was better if Ray fucked him and Brett would stuff his mouth. Ray’s dick was longer and Brett’s had more girth. Maybe Eddy was up for a stuffing.

Brett checked the omega; he already had glassy eyes, the thick smell of arousal and the naked collar were probably proof enough, but he wanted a verbal answer.

“Eddy? Eddy, come on, stay with me for a bit. Ray will fuck you.” At that Eddy whined low. “And I will use your mouth. But I need the okay from you to stuff your pretty, filthy mouth with my cock.”

Eddy nodded hastily, blubbering: “Yes, yes please. Fill me up, alpha. I need you. Please, please.”

Ray stepped closer, stripping his clothes. Brett sat on the edge of the bed and gave Eddy a little slap on the butt, more for the sound than pain. Pain could and would come later if Eddy wished for it, but not now. The slap signalled Eddy, he could and should serve the alphas.

He needed a second or two to gather enough brain power to recognize the wordless order, but as soon as he decoded it, he instantly was in front of Brett, kneeling on the floor. Ray stepped behind him, touching his shoulder.

“Come on, let me fill your pussy. Serve Brett and let me fill you to the brim with my cum.”

Eddy shuddered at the husky voice and words spoken. Ray was so good to him; he was really lucky to have such considerate mates. He lifted his hip until he felt the strong grip of Ray around it, securing him. He put his hands on Brett’s thighs, bending his head down to kiss the thick, erect dick in front of him. But he didn’t get that far. The alphas had the uncanny ability to communicate without words while fucking him, so it came to no surprise as Brett’s hands were in Eddy’s hair again, pulling his head onto his dick as soon as Eddy’s lips touched the meaty head. At the same time Ray sank into him. Thankfully he had been prepared well enough so Ray wouldn’t hurt him. Frighteningly in sync Brett’s dick hit the back of his throat as Ray bottomed out.

Finally he would be used. Eddy’s mind went blank as the grip on his hips turned bruising and the hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling and pushing the omega again and again on the thick dick. Meanwhile his insides were roughly abused as well. Ray was so long, every thrust he breached his cervix, sending shivers through his body. He had no chance to voice any concerns or objections, but he didn’t have any at all. Maybe one, it wasn’t rough enough. But Eddy knew his mates would not go any rougher on the first coupling of the night.

Tears wetted his lashes and were streaming down his face by the time Brett moaned, his dick twitched in his mouth and Eddy knew the alpha was only seconds away from filling him. The pounding of his behind was getting rougher as well, his hips started to hurt from the hard grip but he wouldn’t want it any different. These were his mates, the loves of his life. They would be the fathers of his children, were his protectors and he would even go so far as describe them as his soulmates. Nobody knew him better and nobody knew how to handle him better than these two wonderful alphas. And he loved them even more when they finally gave him what he craved: Ray fucking his semen deep into him, filling his uterus with all the fertile seed and Brett painted his throat white as well.

He had trouble swallowing it all. Brett’s girth made it hard to swallow when he was buried fully into the omega, hitting the back of the throat with his meaty head. Eddy had learnt how not to throw up afterwards, but sometimes it was hard.

Like today. He hated wasting his mates' effort but he choked on the dick and as soon as Brett noticed he pulled him off and Eddy threw up. It was only cum that left him but it shook him immensely. He hadn’t thrown up in a long time. Only the steady grip from Ray held him up, otherwise he would crash onto the carpet.

Eddy’s tears streamed over his face when he tried to apologize to Brett.

But the alpha hushed him, opening his mouth to check if he damaged something. That of course wasn’t the case, but he was still worried. Together they laid the shivering mess of a mate onto the bed.

Eddy’s face was wiped clean, his body was covered with a blanket and each alpha kissed him on the cheek.

Only after he gave them the go-ahead to turn to the other omega on the bed, they did so. Brett knew Eddy was possessive of them both and didn’t like to share. At least when he wasn’t asked beforehand, which was more than understandable. They didn’t like that either. But having another omega brought in as a present? They were always down for it and Eddy knew that of course.

Hyung had time to get his bearings together as they tended to their omega and knew it was now his turn as they closed the distance. He started shivering. They didn’t seem angry at him, but who knew what they were thinking? They were still alphas and he still finger fucked and sucked their marked and mated omega.

Brett threaded his hand in the short, soft hair and bent his head. The first touch of the alpha was a gentle one, the first sexual contact was a very sweet kiss on Hyung’s lips.

When the alpha lifted his head he threw Ray a look.

“He tastes like Eddy with a strong but sweet pear taste.”

“No wonder, he sucked Eddy’s dick.”

The alphas chuckled. This would be a fun evening for all of them.

“Tell me, Hyung, Eddy says you are a virgin, is that true?”

Ray slipped behind the omega, peppering his neck - where the leather wasn’t hindering him - with kisses. His hands stroked his upper arm to feel the soft skin of the omega and also to see how he would react of course.

Hyung nodded, not sure if he could talk or not. Not that the alphas wouldn’t allow it, more like, could he even form words? He had seen how the alphas tended to their omega. It looked brutal, but the sweet smell from the three of them was telling a different story. Eddy loved to be used and Hyung knew that.

He felt one hand sliding from his arm over his back to his naked butt, teasing the crease and his unused hole. Only his - well and now Eddy’s - fingers were inside him. He never felt an alpha so close and also had never seen an alpha so naked.

“Shall we go slow for you? Maybe Ray can fuck you first while you can be a good boy and tend to me?”

This was not going slow! This was the same they did with Eddy. Hyung squeaked, clearly a bit too much for him for his first time?!

Brett silenced the boy with another kiss, while Ray’s finger slipped inside, testing the waters.

“He is ready. Very wet, very well prepared. Eddy did good.”

Brett’s lips released Hyung’s and with the hand still in his hair, tilted the head.

“Take him then; I’m thicker; you go first. He should have a nice first time. I fear I will tear something in him; he is so small.” Ray chuckled. This was the same with Eddy. Ray would fuck him first before Brett had the pleasure. Well, it didn’t bother the other alpha too much and when Ray was out of town Eddy was very enthusiastic about being split open.

“No, please, no wait!” Hyung was not shouting in panic, but clearly not calm.

Brett turned his attention to the younger boy.

“Yes, Hyung?”

“Shouldn’t we, I-I mean, talk about it?”

Brett furrowed his brows. “Yeah? We did talk about it. You are here to get fucked; Ray will go first. If you can handle it, I will fuck your mouth.” Brett’s thumb traced the bottom lip. “Or what do you think and want should happen?”

Hyung’s breath turned laboured. His breath hitched, his pulse quickened, his pupils dilated and the room was getting drenched in his arousal and smell of desperate want.

“I-I mean…”

Ray removed his fingers and took his dick at the base. The meaty head rubbed over the slippery opening, testing and nudging. Hyung's whole body shuddered as the head breached him and was pushed inside. His omega dick swelled and the thick pheromones he emitted made clear he wanted it. But his mouth ran a different route.

“No, no, please, no. Stop. I beg you, both of you, please.”

Brett shot Ray a quick glance, a little bit unsure. Should they stop?

As the tears fell from his lashes Brett motioned Ray to leave the omega.

“Okay, okay, calm down. Ray is pulling out, ok? We stop here, no problem.”

But when Ray pulled back, Hyung screamed. Instantly Ray stopped what he was doing, fearing he had hurt the omega. Hyung's hands clawed at Brett’s chest, shoulder and arms, everywhere he could reach. Eventually Hyung clung with his arms around Brett, his mouth directly at his ear, whispering softly what he wanted. Brett’s eyes darkened.

“Ray, get out of him and sit down. You are not moving until I say so.”

Ray raised an eyebrow, but followed the other alpha’s order. What was he playing at?

Brett came with the weeping omega in his arm so close that Hyung's back was pressed against Ray’s chest. The omega's legs were spread obscenely wide, bent at the knee when Brett settled the omega down. Slick was rushing out of his hole, coating the dick he hovered only inches above. Brett had his hands firmly on the omega's hip, stroking the soft flesh. Then he looked at Ray.

“Fuck him hard. No pretense, no slowing down. Go rough on him.”

And Ray did. With the omega clinging onto Brett, his hips held into place with a secure hold, he knew the omega could not escape or even move. Seems Eddy was right; Hyung wanted to be used in the same way.

Without any preamble this time he slid his long dick into the drenched, quivering hole, only stopping when he bottomed out.

Hyung groaned and moaned, threw his head from left to right, pressed his chest against Brett, not able to get away. Oh and how he liked it. It was better than his fantasies. The thick and long alpha dick speared him, split him open like Moses split the red sea, driving hard and unforgiving into him, just like he begged Brett.

The grip could be from steel so firm it felt around his hip, the fingers dug into his skin, making it perfect. The short few precious seconds Ray granted him to partly adjust to the intruder was spent by gasping for air while moaning at the same time. Ray’s hand was on his shoulder for extra hold as he started fucking into him. It could not be described any different. This was not love making, this was not tender. The alpha just took what Hyung so willingly offered. The pace was fast, hard and deep, deeper than he could have ever imagined; and it was only the beginning. They would get even rougher, Brett promised him.

His small dick sputtered and twichted, he already came from being penetrated over and over. Ray didn't even find his prostate yet and he would not search for it, he would just take from the omega what he wanted. This was what Hyung wanted so badly.

His head fell on Brett’s shoulder as he sobbed while Ray was pounding into him. His hole hurt, his hip hurt and he was pretty sure Ray fucked so deep into him, he could taste the man on his tongue. A shock ran through his body and he jerked from the sensation.

The alphas shared a look, unknown to Hyung. But Eddy saw it and he smiled devilishly. Now Hyung would be confronted with two very hungry, very throughout alphas.

Ray angled his thrust differently the next time.

Hyung could only scream; and scream he did. His prostate was abused like his hole, every thrust was aimed and brutally accurate. In a matter of seconds, Hyung came again. His body convulsed, writhing in pleasure. Tears streamed down his face, drool dripped from his mouth onto the bed and only white was in his head. When Ray sped up even more, crashing into his cervix, he didn’t even have the strength to shout or cry anymore, he only sank onto Brett who was holding him still up, his arms slipping from the broad shoulders. This fuck would be the end of him, he was sure. And the night only began.

His mind fizzled out, only leaving white when the panting alpha behind him forced the head of his dick into his uterus and spurted his seed into his willing body.

Hyung's dick jerked but nothing came out. After filling the omega with all his seed, Ray pulled out and left the hole. It was now angry red around the ring of muscles, still twitching, still gushing out the lubrication fluid. But after a quick check he didn’t see any blood mixed with the semen when it leaked out, which was very good. If not for Brett, the omega would just slid on the sullied bed like a lifeless bag, but thankfully the alpha was considerate enough to lay him in a comfortable position on the bed sheet.

Brett stroked over the soft cheeks of the omega, playing with a few strands of his hair.  
Then he turned to Ray.

“You fucked Eddy and Hyung. We can forget Hyung for some time, you literally fucked his brains out. And Eddy still needs to recover. I still fucked nothing. Do you think that’s fair, Ray?”

“That’s only because you have the bigger dick, Brett. Can’t help it. You would have destroyed Hyung’s ass and Eddy couldn’t be fucked either if you start, you know that.”

“Fuck you.” Brett snarled. “Get on your fucking back, Ray, and spread your legs like the whore you are.”

Ray just laughed, but obliged; well almost. He turned on his front, ass up in the air and his knees bent like Eddy before him.

“Then fuck me, oh mighty alpha.”

Ray was no omega, he didn’t self-lubricate. His body wasn’t designed to be fucked, from another alpha no less. His body was used to fuck, not be fucked. He had a prostate, yes, but it was much, much smaller than an omega one and it was also deeper into the body, so with only sticking a cock into their holes, it was not possible to reach them. His hole was only for exit not entrance as well, like the omega's.

But when Brett took some of Hyung’s lubrication, smeared it across his thick dick and over Ray’s hole, he couldn’t wait for it. It was very rare Brett topped Ray. He only did it, when he needed to prove to Ray he was still top alpha of the pack or to discipline him when he fucked up things really bad. Or he had high stress and needed relief and Eddy wasn’t there. Okay, he fucked Ray more than “rare”.

When he was finally breached, he rested his forehead against the cold sheet. He bit his lips so as to not to cry out in pain. It hurt. It always hurts. But Brett was quick, thanks to all the stimulus around him, he only needed to put in half of his dick, stretching Ray already to more than the max, thrust in his tight hole a few times and then spilled his seed inside.

Well, it couldn’t be called fucking. It was more of a cumdump-thing than anything. Ray was never sure if he should be ashamed that he let his fellow alpha use him like this or be proud of the fact, Brett thought of him so highly. Because usually when an alpha fucked another alpha, he was much lower in rank, but Brett still treated him like an equal.

Brett slipped out before he could rupture Ray’s anus with his knot. Thankfully it didn't swell too much, but he still heard the painfilled groan.

“Sorry buddy.”

Ray laid down after Brett’s dick left him, feeling the cum dripping down. What an irony. Not even 20 minutes earlier he fucked two omegas like a real alpha, leaving more than enough semen to impregnate both in them, only to be filled and used like an omega now.

Brett swatted his firm ass when he didn’t get an answer, so Ray turned around and nodded.  
“Everything is alright.”

"At some point we have to fuck properly, not like this. I can almost see it in front of me. Your legs spread wide, your prepared hole wet and greedy, just waiting for my dick. And when I finally sink into you, you will cry and beg for more. Can you even be an alpha afterwards? Maybe you like being filled so much, you will beg me to become my whore?"

Brett chuckled, while Ray was silent. It wasn't normal to wish for something like this to happen, right? Not as alpha at least. As alpha he should wish to fuck, not be fucked.

Brett noticed something was wrong and caressed Ray's thigh.

"Come on buddy, I'm sorry. It's just a joke."

Ray shook his head. "It's okay. Don't worry. I'm fine. Just… just look at Eddy. I think he is ready to go again. Maybe you can fuck your God Pillar in him, eh?"

Ray tried an unconvincing smile which Brett didn't buy. But he left him alone for the time being and turned to Eddy.

"Hello love."

Eddy stared at Ray, having heard everything. He loved Ray as well, but as alpha. He didn't want another omega vying for Brett's attention. So when his mate came closer, Eddy sat up and crawled seductively to him.

"Sit down, love, and enjoy the show. I will make you feel so good."

Ray knew what Eddy thought and what he would do now. Eddy was the perfect omega. Soft, always willing to please, mostly obedient, and the sex with him was great. Ray knew it from personal experience too. So when Brett sat down, Eddy ripped his glance from Ray's hole which still leaked Brett's semen to Brett himself. He smiled and straddled his alpha. Now was time for a little bit of pushing the limits. His butt wanted a good spanking and so he would do anything to get it.

"I am dying to feel you. Your dick is the best. I mean, Ray's is super fun too, but you make me feel full. Really full. And when you fill me, my mind just goes whoosh, and away." Brett smiled at his mate's compliment, laughing softly. "Ray fucks your brain out as well, I'm not special."

Eddy nuzzled Brett's neck, throwing a grin to Ray. He made a kissy mouth and Ray chuckled.

"Ray fucks good, but you are better."

That earned him a harsh slap on the naked butt. Eddy squeaked in surprise.

"That was not nice, Eddy. Behave!" Brett's tone was not amused anymore. It was sharp and cold. Eddy mumbled a half assed apology, knowing he would get what he wanted - a good old fashioned spanking - if he behaved like a spoiled child. This time it was no different. They played this game a lot of times and Eddy was always more than enthusiastic about it.

Brett grabbed Eddy's hair and threw him roughly across his lap. Then the unbelievable loud sound of the first slap ricochet in the room. Eddy whimpered again, this time louder.

Brett was relentless this time. His hand came down again and again and again. Eddy cried big fat tears, whining, whimpering and moaning in between the hits and he begged Brett to stop. Only when his butt was bright, glaring red, hot to the touch and swollen, Brett stopped and rested his hand on the abused butt cheek. Eddy’s dick was rock hard. Being bratty was well worth it if his “punishment” was getting slapped on the ass.

"If I hear about your misplaced jealousy once more, I will not stop next time. I will spank you until you can't sit the next day and the day after. Do I make myself clear?"

Eddy nodded, still crying softly. Brett slapped him again, eliciting a sharp cry from the omega.

"Words Eddy; use them!"

"Yes, yes I understand! Please, I beg you, stop."

Brett caressed the abused flesh, waiting for the shivering to tone down. Then he smacked him again. Eddy’s cry ended in a throaty moan and precum dropped on Brett’s thigh.

"I hope so, Eddy, I really, really do. Stop making Ray's life harder. Now get in position. Hands and chest on the bed, ass in the air. And I swear to God, if you are not a good boy for the rest of the night, it will be the last!"

At that Eddy sobbed and hurried into position. God he couldn’t wait for it. Eddy rubbed his tear stained face into the mattress, waiting for the breach. It came faster than he thought. His wet and slippery hole was still coated and filled with Ray’s semen, so the stretch wasn’t that bad this time. Two hands gripped his hips, pulling him closer.

Brett’s dick was perfect for him. The stretch was simply the best. He whimpered, new tears were running down his cheeks. His dick was hard between his legs, smacking against his stomach when he was moved. Brett's hands were on his hips, sometimes caressing his abused ass, mixing pain with pleasure just like he loved it.

His mind instantly went out of the window when Brett forced his dick into his prostate, leaving behind a needy, begging mess of an omega. The pace was fast and deep, which didn't help Eddy gathering a thought at all.

Ray came up to the pair and forced Eddy’s chest off the bed, pressing his back into Brett's chest. Then he tightly gripped the base of his cock, slipping on a cockring around his balls, making it impossible for him to cum.

Eddy couldn't help but to cry out. That was torture! Ray grabbed his hair not too gently, bent his neck and bit him. Blood was flowing from the mark and Eddy's dick was already angry red from being unable to cum. A few drops of precum gathered at the top and slid down the erect dick into his bushy coarse hair at the base.

Ray turned his head to Hyung and saw that the omega was watching them with an open mouth.  
The alpha smiled.

"He likes pain and being denied. The rougher we are to him, the more he loves it. Of course there are rules, and if he would even whisper his safe word, we would stop immediately. But until then we can move and act in the previously agreed upon set rules."

Without Ray’s support, Eddy crashed on the bed, convulsing and crying while Ray closed the distance to Hyung.

"Look very closely. He loves it. He loves being fucked, being degraded, being told what to do and being denied. He also loves to be used to his fullest. Now go get up and fuck his mouth with your tiny little omega dick. I will stuff your mouth while your dick is occupied, how about that?"

Hyung shivered. This was going almost exactly like they talked beforehand.

"Flip him, Brett. Hyung should get to fuck his mouth."

"Hyung can fuck his mouth like that. You can fuck his ass again.", Brett replied. Sweat was running down his forehead as he thrusted into Eddy. His eyes wandered to Hyung. "Fuck his mouth good but be careful so you don't choke him."

"C-can I request something?"

Ray nipped at Hyung's still collared neck, fondling his dick and sensitive nipples. His long fingers grazed over the hard dick, pushing back the foreskin to reveal the reddish mushroom head and the small slit. Precum oozed out and Hyung whimpered when Ray traced the slit, smearing his fluid over the sensitive head.

"Sure."

"Can Brett fuck me? You already did and I want to know if…" he trailed off. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to make demands like this. To his utter astonishment Brett slipped easily out of his omega, slapping him on the butt when he cried harder at that. "Ray will fuck Eddy then. But Hyung, just remember: you wanted this."

Brett and Ray changed position and Hyung could finally see how big Brett really was. Oh by the gods he was big. How could something like this easily fit into a slim butt like Eddy’s? Not that his ass was much bigger and it was unbelievable that it would fit.

Brett saw his scared face and cradled his head first, lifted it and kissed him softly.

"If you want you can fuck yourself on it in your own time and pace. Eddy was super wet, there is enough lubrication."

Speaking of Eddy, Ray stepped behind the poor omega and filled him. Hyung saw the state Eddy was in and also how angry blue his cock was now. Hyung was unsure if he should use Eddy like this, what if the omega didn't want that?

Brett took the choice off his hands as he reached around Hyung and lifted Eddy's head. Instantly his mouth fell open and Brett pulled him onto Hyung’s erect dick.

"Now move, little boy." Hyung moaned and Brett urged him to take the head in his hands, which Hyung obeyed. Brett used this distraction to go behind Hyung and entered him while he was preoccupied. He was still super tight, to no one's surprise.

Hyung's hips stuttered at the breach. The stretch was bigger than he anticipated. His body tried to get away from the intrusion and his hands pulled hurtful at Eddy's hair.

Ray helped him by getting Eddy off the dick because he was choking. Even while omega dicks were small, they still were long enough to hit the back of the throat and block the airway.

Just in time Eddy was moved away, because Hyung fell on the bed, crying at fullness. Brett was relentless. He gripped the hips hard and pulled the boy backwards, using the motion to bury him completely in the younger boy.

His head was pressing brutally in the prostate and Hyung came again. His dick sputtered small drops and sweat was running down his forehead.

Now he knew what Eddy meant by "fucking his brains out". In no way an omega could get not fucked his brains out with that monstrous cock in them. No wonder Eddy preferred Brett. Hyung would too if Brett would be his mate. The sensation was overwhelming. If he thought Ray was filling, he learned a new thing or ten. And that was only his cock, not his knot. On top of that he was not even moving!

Hyung knew now why Eddy cried and screamed when he left his hole. Hyung would cry too because that was a loss no one wished to experience. Then the alpha moved. The younger boy cried out at that, clenching hard onto the dick reentering him, creating even more friction for both parties.

He writhed and convulsed, trying to get away from it and at the same time wanted to feel him deeper. Brett pressed one hand around the neck of the omega, the other had a steel grip on his hips. The pace picked up and Hyung didn't even try to keep up. His eyes were glazed over, the mouth open and a pool of drool gathered underneath his chin . This was the best way to lose one's virginity - and possibly brain - for sure.

The dragging and pushing into him let him see stars every time. Only the feeling of being fucked was important for him. The hot, thick member entered him again and again, destroying his fantasies of sex, replacing them with something even better: reality.

His mind started to whiten out, his hips desperately pushing against the alpha and when he was finally, finally filled with the hot cum Hyung’s mind was literally fucked out. His dick only produced a few drops; his balls were empty. A coarse cry wrestled from his throat, then everything was dark for the omega. He blacked out.

Ray snickered at that.

“One omega down. Time for the next, eh?” He said, looking down to Eddy, who was at the end of his rope and beyond. The alpha fucked the boy harder than before, even deeper, forcing the brunette to accept him into parts he didn’t go often. Eddy still cried but his voice broke when Ray wrapped his hand around the cockring and released it with a flick of his hand.

Instantly the omega broke down, clenching so hard on the alpha it would be impossible to not feel that the next day when he shot his load, painting his stomach and the bedsheets white. This caused Ray to spill as a chain reaction. His knot swelled for the first time that night, locking him to the unconscious omega.

Both Alphas were inside the unconscious omegas, waiting for their knots to deflate.

They shared a big smile. Yes, this was a good test.

Hopefully they could do that again someday.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brett (A) x Eddy (O) x Hyung (O)
> 
> As always, thank you for clicking on it. This will be the last installment of this series. It was planned to be sigfinicantly longer, but sadly it is not something you guys apparently enoy reading, so I am closing this one.  
> I will still leave it open because maybe i just need to feed my smut bunny, but don't expect an update in the near future.

**Part 2  
**

  
  
  


When Hyung came back to the land of the living, the first thing he heard were moans. 

He opened his eyes and turned his head to the noise. Eddy was trembling and drooling, his mouth open as he was fucked by Brett. The omega's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came again. The alpha cursed and from the long moan and the stuttering hips Hyung concluded, that Brett also came. 

"Oh, you are awake. Hello."

Ray's friendly smile entered his field of vision and Hyung nodded. 

"Mostly." 

"Good enough. You up for sucking?" 

The big, erect alpha cock replaced Ray's face in an instant and Hyung gulped. He felt himself salivating at the mere thought of that in his mouth. 

So, the omega nodded. 

His head was gently lifted and the dick smeared precum over his lips before he could even move a finger. 

As soon as he opened his mouth, he was full. The head met the end of his throat and Hyung moaned around the thick cock. When he started to choke, Ray pulled off and let the dick slide out of the mouth. 

"Use more tongue. Don't choke, just calm down. Breath through the nose." Ray's voice was as soft as his hands as he pushed Hyung on his cock again. This was better. Hyung swallowed softly, liking the throaty groan Ray let loose at that. 

"Wrap your hand around my base. Yes, just like that. Good. Now squeeze and stroke, so my knot will be stimulated. This is how Brett and I like it. You are doing great. Good boy." 

Tears were running down his cheeks, his jaw hurt from the stretch and the movements and breathing were hard, but Hyung loved it. Every pull, every push and especially every moan or groan Ray let loose was like praise. The salty taste of precum bloomed in his mouth and he swallowed it. 

Distantly he heard a cry and a choked sob and looked at Eddy. Yes, the omega came again, Brett threw his head back and the pheromones he pumped out signaled he came too. 

Their eyes met and Brett smirked. Oh boy. 

The dick left his mouth and he looked through his wet lashes up to Ray. Had he done something wrong ? 

But Ray just groaned, gripped his dick and Hyung had to close his eyes as the white liquid splashed on his face. 

Oh. 

He licked over his lips, tasted Ray before he felt two strong hands around his hip, lifting his butt up. He whimpered as he felt something wet and soft against his hole, thinking it was a dick. To his surprise it was not. The wet appendage licked over his used hole, teased the opening before slipping inside. 

Ray flopped on his ass, watching as the cum soiled faced Hyung received the first licking from Brett. And Ray knew Brett was hungry. Seeing as Eddy was still out of it and of no use, Ray got up and fetched a warm towel. Carefully he cleaned the omega's face, occasionally sticking his thumb in his mouth to see him suckle the semen off of it. 

After Brett deemed him eaten enough he came up, biting and licking Hyung's ass, ignoring the tiny balls of the omega and the rock hard dick because either Brett was a real tease or just an asshole. 

"Ready for round two?" 

Tonight would be the death of him. Hyung was sure of it. But what would be a better way to die than with a cock buried in him? The young man chuckled hoarsely and wiggled his butt free to turn on his back. It seemed that all reservation and shyness were banged out of him, because he spread his legs obscenely wide and tried to grip with greedy hands for the alpha. 

Thankfully he was still very loose from the pounding he received before so Brett slid inside him with ease. Hyung met him halfway, tears brimmed in his eyes from the sensation. Not even in his wildest dreams he thought he would have an opportunity to get fucked by those alphas, for they were Eddy’s. But when the omegas met up that one fateful day and talked, he would never thought it would turn out like this. 

He grabbed one of Brett’s hands and intertwined their fingers, pulling the alpha closer to him.

“Fuck me until I can’t move anymore and then fuck me even more,” he panted. Brett grinned at that, “I want to feel you tomorrow and the day after that.”

Brett bent his head and kissed Hyung softly on the cheek.

“Do you really think we would let you go without doing that? Your ass is ours for the whole night. We will wreck you in every possible way. Now, be a good omega and let me fuck you.”

Without letting Hyung answer, Brett started at a fast and hard pace. The omega screamed and tried to wrap his legs around the waist, but Brett put them on his shoulders, repositioning the willing body to his liking. Each thrust was deep, letting Hyung see the stars behind his eyelids. 

His hands were above his head, gripping the sheets before he felt Ray’s hands on them. Before he even knew what was going on, he felt soft fabric around his wrists, tying them together. Ray was kind enough to check for tightness after each wrapping and finally finished with a big bow. Hyung opened his eyes and looked at his delicately wrapped hands, covered in red silk. Eddy had told him this could - and when he wanted would - happen. Then Brett stopped moving, pulled out of the omega, leaving him whimpering and needy and still rock hard. The alpha lifted Hyung easily and carried him a few feet from the bed, lifted his chained hands and hooked them over his head in place on the metal rod with the hook which was designed to be used that way. After walking around him, leaving Hyung exposed to the audience on the bed, he slid inside again. 

“If your arms start to hurt, tell us. Ray and I will alternate in fucking you while you hang here so nicely.”

And with that Hyung’s hole was abused again, literally speared onto the thick cock of Brett. This was better than he thought it would be: he felt even more helpless. He couldn’t move his arms and while he could stand on his feet he felt like he had absolutely no control over what would happen. His soft cheeks were spread and with the force Brett pushed into him, he was rocking. This stopped when Brett put his hands on his hips and held him firmly. The omega’s dick shook and spurted the translucent fluid from being used like this. Yes, he could always stop it, but feeling like a toy ready to be used was perfect for him. His hands balled to fists and he grabbed onto the hook for hold while Brett still pumped into his convulsing and clenching hole. 

Ray was sitting at the edge of the bed, facing Hyung and was slowly stroking himself at the sight. 

He smirked and spread his legs, giving Hyung a lot to see.

“Hey Brett, he is such a good omega, right? His body is pleasuring you, right?”

Brett threw a glance over Hyung's shoulder and smirked.

“He feels good, yes.”

At that Hyung moaned loudly. This was unfair! He just came! 

“But he is a dirty whore too. Look at how egoistic he is. He came and you are still hard. Maybe we should prevent that?”

Brett snickered. “Dirty whores are the best. But maybe he needs to be restricted in his cumming. He comes too fast, I think.” The alpha licked over the shoulder and nibbled at the skin. “Right Hyung? You need more stamina.” Hyung could only nod at that, so he was not surprised when Ray got up and pulled open the drawer of one of the nightstands. When he got what he was looking for, he came closer to Hyung, concealing what he had in the hand. 

The omega shivered; he had a good idea of what they would do. Brett lifted the leg and went for deeper penetration, grazing over the opening of the cervix again. Hyung hated and loved the sensation it brought him. His whole body tingled with the sparks and he had to close his eyes again; this was almost too much. Therefore he didn’t see the malicious grin exchanged as Ray stepped in front of Hyung, but he certainly felt the hand wrapped around his dick and the tight feeling at the base. Then something was slipped around his balls. They had put on a cockring. This would not prevent him cumming, but it would make it much harder, therefore the orgasm would be even more ground shattering the next time.

Hyung let his head roll back, laying it on Brett’s shoulder while the alpha rammed his dick into him. His hips would be black and blue tomorrow, his hole raw and puffy and red and moving would be a challenge. But at least he was no longer a timid virgin; he then was a timid but thoroughly used omega. Hyung knew he would never go back to just his fingers, not after receiving the real thing. Maybe the alphas would be so kind to help him through the heat as well, given Eddy would let them? His thoughts vanished as Brett attacked mercilessly his prostate. Yes, that thing would be needed to be stimulated in his next masturbation session as well. 

But for now he had two alphas on him. Ray pulled the other foot up, wrapping the omega's legs around his waist and pressed their hard dicks together while Brett was still vigorously fucked Hyung. As to not injure the delicate hands and arms of the cellist, Ray additionally gripped the cheeks, spreading them for Brett even more.

“Could you fit two alphas, Hyung? Should we try it?”

He shook his head fiercely, he was sure he would break from even trying. And Brett was so big, it was impossible to fit more than him. It was a miracle in itself he could take the alpha anyway.

“Maybe not now, but maybe later.”

Later…

This sounded so sweet in Hyung’s ears. Later meant he could be invited to this again. Or later meant later that night, which was not as sweet. Hot semen was spurted inside him as Brett bit his shoulder and climaxed into him. As soon as he slipped out, the semen flowed, ruining the carpet. The position allowed Hyung's body to immediately get rid of the semen, thanks to gravity. Then Ray spread his cheeks wider open, letting even more semen escape before plunging into him.

Brett stepped back, letting Ray have the omega now. He turned to Eddy, who was still out of it and stalked to him. He turned him around and eased his half-hard dick inside Eddy, using him as a cockwarmer. It would probably take a few more moments, if not hours for Eddy to come back. The alphas were not as gentle to Eddy as they were with Hyung. 

Brett rested his back at the headboard of the bed, Eddy in his lap and watched as Ray fucked Hyung. It was no new thing to use Eddy like this, even fucking him while he was out of it was fine with the omega. Brett was never more thankful for the omega's foresight to get implants so the alphas didn’t need to worry about shooting inside a condom than today. It would be hard for them to remember putting on condoms - they never used one with Eddy - and the alternating between the omegas was much easier without them. Eddy subconsciously rocked against the dick he had in him, but Brett smacked him on the buttocks for that. A low whimper was heard and the movement stopped. The moans were getting louder, the sound of skin slapping on skin was getting faster and Brett knew Ray was chasing his orgasm. 

Hyung's head fell back and his hands released their hold on the hook. It was clear, he was not with them anymore. Brett couldn’t blame him. Ray pulled the cockring off of Hyung and with a few more thrusts came in him. He carried the younger man to the bed and let him rest.

Ray eased out, turned the omega on his chest and pushed himself in him. Then he leant at one of the bedposts and waited for his breathing to calm down. 

Eddy was out of it, it looked like Hyung also took a time out and both of the alphas were sated. Maybe they would call it a night. 

Brett snickered as he stroked Eddy's butt.

“He has done good, right?”

Ray nodded with a smile playing on his lips. He was still a little bit out of breath.

“Yes. Maybe we can have this cute omega again. He was also good, don’t you think?”

Both alphas shared a look, grinning.

They settled themselves and the omegas down for the night, both now sleeping as the big spoon behind the omegas and covered them with blankets. Maybe it was time for them to sleep also.

  
  


Several days after that night, Eddy and Hyung were sitting at the ice cream parlor and ate a big serving of ice cream. They were alone, no alpha in sight. It was their orchestra break and they decided to get some decent reward for their hard work.

Hyung could sit again - the first day was very awkward - and they laughed at something Eddy said. Then the conversation, which was pretty harmless and mundane up until this point, took a 180°.

“My mates were happy with you. We should do it again. What are your thoughts on dressing up as a girl?”

Hyung stocked and almost choked on his ice cream.

“W-what?!”

“Well I mean, I have a french maid costume and you would probably look very cute in a japanese school uniform. You know which one I mean, the sailor ones. I know for a fact, Brett loves those. Then we can surprise them like before.”

Hyung groaned and lowered his spoon. 

“You did have fun with us, right? Don’t you want to do it again?”

Eddy could not look any less bothered than now. It was as if he didn’t care that Hyung was fucked by his mates. Apparently he had no problem with that. Hyung's dick twitched at the idea and he felt himself getting wet.

“I loved it, yes. And I would love to repeat it. But shouldn’t we ask them beforehand?”

The mated omega smiled and shook his head.

“Surprise gifts are the best gifts. But yes, I talked to Brett and Ray about inviting you again and they were fine with it. They just don’t know if you want to do it again and if you want, when you would come over. So yeah; anytime you want I would say, is fine with us.”

Hyung licked his lips. It was so tempting. His fingers were definitely not enough anymore and he was too shy to buy more sexual stuff. Maybe he should order online some alpha dicks with knots. But when he had the choice between a plastic thing and a real thing…

“What would you like to set up for a scene then?”

Eddy smirked and lent forward, whispering all the sweet things Hyung dreamt of, but never dared to say to anybody. 

  
  


A week later Eddy and Hyung were again in the famous bedroom. The sheets were of course changed as well as the omegas. Hyung was in the japanese high school dress, courtesy of Eddy, while Eddy had a black, tight and very frilly french maid costume on. Eddy even went as far as putting in the frilly hair circlet and matching wrist cuffs. Hyung only had a small white bow in his hair. Both skirts were way too short and one could see their underwear peeking out. 

Eddy had lacy, more nothing than anything, black underwear on and Hyung was true to his costume and had a blue and white striped normal underpants on. They were currently kneeling on the bed, pressing their chests together, holding hands and kissing. Eddy said it would not take long for the alphas to come home. In the meantime the omegas had prepared each other - Hyung was getting better at it - and both had a plug inside to keep the stretch. 

Hyung whimpered when Eddy licked aggressively into his mouth. He wished he had Eddy’s confidence in the bedroom. Outside of it the omega was shy and kind of introverted, but in the bedroom he bloomed. One hand wandered under his skirt and rubbed over his opening, teasing the rim. Not to fall behind, Hyung mirrored Eddy’s movement and got a moan from the omega for his efforts. Their kissing toned down until it was just soft kisses. Both of their lips were red and puffy by the time Brett entered the room. 

This time he was not surprised and instantly went to Eddy, kissing his mate on the bare neck before rounding the big bed to kiss Hyung on the temple as the omega wore his collar. 

“What a nice surprise. Ray is sadly stuck in traffic, he will come later. He will love to see we have a guest and bite himself in the butt for not coming here earlier.” Brett snickered as he turned Hyung's face to kiss him on the lips, sucking the puffed lower lip into his mouth and slid his tongue in the mouth. Eddy meanwhile kissed the jawline and then the low neckline the uniform provided. The omegas still had their hands intertwined and Hyung gripped harder at Eddy’s hand when he felt the big bulge of the alpha behind him pressing into his back. Was it okay for him to be the first one to be taken? Brett was Eddy’s mate; he should let Eddy go first! But his mouth was occupied with Brett's and he really, really didn't mind being the first one for tonight. 

Brett released his mouth and his hands slid over Hyung's sides .

“Such beautiful young ladies here. Ray will get so mad at himself. But I will enjoy both of you very much.”

The alpha stepped back to look at what he was given. He was used to Eddy’s desire to cosplay or dress up but he would have never thought he would make Hyung do the same. Eddy looked gorgeous in the french maid outfit - clearly suiting Ray’s taste - and Hyung looked oh so delicious in the school uniform. Yes, he liked Eddy’s look too, but the high school look was way better for him. Paired with the shy glances and red stained cheeks of Hyung it was almost perfect. He licked his lips.

Both omegas waited for him to speak up, he knew that, but he wanted to savour this. He fished his phone from the pockets and held it up, ready to make some pictures.

Eddy was faster than him and pecked Hyung's lips before whispering something in his ear, which led to Hyung’s cheek bleeding into red and he looked down, biting his lips in concentration. 

“Y-you will not leak this photo to anyone, right?”

“The only people who will see this are Ray, Eddy and me. You are safe here. I can also only take pictures of Eddy if you want. No pressure.”

But Hyung shook his head and turned to Eddy to kiss him. Taking this as consent Brett took a couple of pictures of them. Oh yes, he would love to show this to Ray because he would probably not see them in this orderly fashion when he came. 

“Lean against Eddy a bit more, Hyung, and spread your legs, I want to see the cute panty you have.” After a few more pictures he laid the phone face down on the nightstand and stepped to the still kissing omegas.

His voice was husky and dark when he spoke to them, “How about you good girls come and undress me, hm? Or do I have to do it alone?”

Eddy gripped Hyung’s ass with both hands, kneading it while levelling him with a serene look. In his high pitched voice he always used when wearing a wig or dressed up as a girl he countered, “Well, if Master Yang wants to be undressed we shall acquiesce, right? How about you help the young Master while I prepare his playtoy?”

Hyung was unsure what that meant but Eddy leant forward to kiss him again and whispered in his ear: “Well, if Brett starts, we need to be prepared a bit more. And seeing as you are his first choice, we should make sure you can handle him, right?”

“Are you fine with it?!”

“With you being the first?” At Hyung's nod Eddy smiled and kissed him again, “Yeah, sure. I mean, we dressed you up just for him so it’s fine. And now help him to get undressed.”

Brett waited patiently for the omegas to discuss what they apparently needed to discuss and was rewarded with a shy smile and Hyung came closer to him, kneeling on the bed in front of him. With trembling hands Hyung stroked over his chest, biting his lower lips as Eddy sat right behind him and probably would stretch him more. The alpha gripped Hyung's hand in his own steady one and pulled it to his mouth, his gaze never leaving Hyung. He pressed a soft kiss on the pulse of the wrist and licked over the skin. His look was heavy and heated and Hyung could feel how much the pheromones exuded from the alpha manipulated his body into releasing more fluid. Brett leant forward, supported by one knee he put on the bed and captured his lips again. 

At the same time Eddy removed the plug and inserted three of his long fingers inside, stretching him even further. 

The trembling decreased as he was kissed and one by one he opened the buttons from Brett’s shirt, without even looking at it. While his ass was getting ready for the big alpha cock, Brett let his shirt slip off his shoulders, discarded it on the floor.

Hyung's fingers were on the waistband of his trousers faster than he would have thought possible, opening the button and pulling down the zipper. The more assured omega was tracing the outline of his dick, gently teasing him before pulling his head away, releasing the kiss. 

“Please, big brother, I have waited for you so long. Please fill me with your thick cock. Fuck a baby into me, big brother.”

Brett groaned at that. This was unfair! Eddy knew too well what he liked the most. The rest of the clothes joined the shirt on the floor and Brett was naked, his thick cock already wet with precum and the mushroom head was red. Hyung licked his lips and grabbed the penis, licking over the head, sucking softly at the head to clean it.

The alpha moaned and gently removed the hair clip so he could card his fingers through the hair without worrying he hurt Hyung in the process. The omega took him deeper in his mouth, careful of his teeth and tried to apply what Ray taught him last time. But the stretch Brett provided was too fast too much and he reduced his teasing by only sucking at the top and gripping with both hands at the base, squeezing and massaging it.

More precum in his mouth and the moan Brett let loose signalled him that he was on the right track.

Eddy got his fourth finger inside him, clearly stretching him. With a wet pop he released Brett and looked through his lashes up to him.

“Big brother, please, I want to show you how grateful I am to you. Can you please lay down?”

Brett nodded and laid on the bed. Eddy signalled him that Hyung was ready and the omega crawled on top of Brett, resting his hip right above his pelvis, the hard dick rubbing over the soft fabric of the panties. Eddy was right behind Hyung, ready to help the omega. 

“You want to show your gratitude to the young Master right?” 

Hyung bit his lip and nodded when he felt the hot breath of the other omega right next to his ear. He lowered his hands on Brett’s chest while looking at Brett. The alpha locked eyes with him and his hands wandered to Hyung's hips. The alpha had a rough idea what would happen and he couldn’t wait for it. Brett licked his lips as he felt a warm hand around his dick, moving it to the wet and prepared hole. Hyung still had his hands on Brett’s chest, so it wasn’t Hyung's hand around him. Probably Eddy then.

The cellist moaned when he felt the tip at his entrance. Eddy just pushed the feminine panty to the side and Hyung slowly descended down. Brett panted instantly; even when he was fully prepared Hyung still managed to be tight as fuck. His dick was massaged and it was a more than tight fit. The slow rhythm Hyung chose to torture him with was not helping either to be honest. The grip on the hips of the omega increased in strength and Hyung whimpered. After a few agonizing slow minutes Hyung finally bottomed out and his round bottom was pressed against the pelvis. Hyung knew of course that Brett was big, but he apparently didn't remember just how big he really was. Now he understood why Ray went first. Because that was like being stuffed from zero to 200%. And Brett was having a hard time as well from the look of it. 

The alpha's eyes were trained on him, pupils blown wide and he already had a sweaty forehead. The whole face was flushed and the red spread even to his chest. Hyung could see he pressed the lips and teeth together, probably for control. He really appreciated it, because he needed that time to adjust. Brett's cock was a monster. Thankfully in this position the omega could control the speed and depth and he thanked all deities for that. If the alpha would flip him and just take him, he would be useless for the rest of the night. 

Eddy looked at them both, alternating between them. He knew from experience that it was the best and worst feeling one could have at the beginning of the night. The fullness was real and the stretch to the point of being painful even when it brought so much pleasure. But Hyung was also tense as fuck. This just would not do. For this to work he had to relax, but just telling him was not the best way to get him there. So Eddy decided to take the matters in his own hands. 

He kissed Hyung on the cheeks softly and started rubbing his arms. 

The omega threw a glance to Brett and signaled him to help him there. He got a tiny nod in response. 

"You are doing so great, young Lady. The young Master is delighted. You are taking him so well ." 

Brett eased up his grip, starting to caress the omega's hip. 

"Such a good little sister you are. So beautiful on my cock." Brett started praising Hyung as well, trying to help both of the omegas. Tears were rolling down Hyung's face and he started shivering. Maybe it was too much for him? Brett threw a look at Eddy who was fully invested in whispering sweet things into Hyung's ear and try to get him relaxed. The omega shifted slightly and a moan was ripped from his lips. He felt the instant Hyung relaxed. Okay, this was good. They could work with that. 

Hyung started slowly rocking his hips, grinding on Brett, not even moving properly. He threw his head back and moaned when he felt the dick shifting in him every time. His rocking grew into grinding. Eddy had his hands around his dick and stimulated him. 

His nails left angry red lines on Brett's chest but Hyung couldn't care less. The fullness was now perfect. His hips rolled into Brett's, his mouth agape, the eyes open but unseeing. His dick lost precum every time the omega bounced up and was coming down again. Eddy knew that feeling. He had the same when he rode Brett for the first time. Eddy released the dick and instead helped Hyung by steadying him. His neck was still protected by a collar but this didn't hinder Eddy to nibble and lick at the skin he could reach. He would love to bite into the soft and sensitive flesh, stimulating Hyung even more, but that was not a wise move with an alpha in the room. Worst case scenario Hyung would be marked against his will and Brett had another omega he needed to take care of. So it was better to be safe than sorry. Eddy's hands wandered under the cute sailor shirt and teased the already swollen and hard nipples. Hyung was a bit fleshier so he had perfectly soft breasts, unlike Eddy who was a bit too thin. 

Curious of that, Eddy stroked and teased the small breasts until Hyung whimpered and he felt a wet sensation. Eddy's eyes became round. Hyung lactated?! A grin spread his lips and he pushed the shirt up. Hyung has secrets! He didn't tell him! 

Willingly Hyung took the shirt into his mouth when Eddy held it to his lips, and now Eddy had a devious plan. Brett loved that kind of play. The alpha watched his omega and blinked confused. Then he saw it. A semi translucent liquid was spilling from between Eddy's fingers as he rubbed and teased the nubs. Brett sat up, forcing a cry from Hyung at the sudden move and latched onto the omega in an instant, pushing Eddy's fingers away at the same time. His tongue replaced the fingers and he sucked hard. Hyung was speechless. He didn't know what to do with all the sensations rushing through his body. His fingers were around Brett's neck and he caressed the shaved neck, stopping all movements as the alpha sucked like a baby on his breast, alternating between the nubs. 

Hyung let his head fall back and moaned. Eddy’s devious fingers were wrapped around his cock once again and his warm breath tickled his ear when he whispered dirty things. 

“Brett loves to suck. He will pump you full of it if you just let him drink from you.” 

Brett gripped his hip and pushed Hyung down so his dick was fully enclosed in the warm, tight hole and bit into the nubs to force them to spill even more into his mouth. His constant growl vibrated in his chest and Hyung moaned when he felt this with his hands. 

Eddy's hand teased and tugged at his cock, Brett sucking on his nipples and the thick dick inside him was too much for him to handle in the end. After a particularly hard tug he felt the blinding sensation and convulsed in ecstasy, clenching down hard of the alpha. Brett bit into the already way too overstimulated breast and spilled his seed deep into the omega. Hyung went lax in his arms and he raised his head to see the omega's eyes rolling into the back of his head. His warm fluid spurted on their stomachs drenching the room with his smell. Thankfully Brett had his arms around Hyung so the alpha could lay him on his back while carefully trying to pull out. It was impossible though. Brett felt his knot swelling and locking him inside the omega. Eddy snickered at that and kissed the corner of Brett's mouth when he cursed. 

"Just stay inside him. He would like that. Maybe you can make him cum while he is unconscious."

Brett raised an eyebrow. Eddy was generally not that generous but apparently he liked Hyung more than the other playthings they invited. Hyung was even the first one to be able to get in the bedroom a second time. Meanwhile Eddy kissed Brett's neck and licked over the mating mark. His dick didn't care much if he was inside his mate or not, it just felt the stimulus and spurted another thick load into the omega. Eddy claimed behind Brett and kissed his shoulders while his hands roamed over his mated body. 

"Do you like his breasts more?" it was asked in a neutral tone but Brett knew that this could be dangerous. Especially since he could not move. 

"They are different from yours. More fleshy. Not better, not worse; just different." 

Eddy hummed and kissed the neck which Brett bared for him. The omega's hands wandered to the chest and then lower. He stroked over Hyung's legs as well, pulling him closer, eliciting a moan from both at the movement. 

"You don't knot anybody, Brett. You even don't knot me every time. But him? You knot on the first fuck, leaving me waiting. Do you want him as a mate too? Fucking in his willing body like you do to me? Or even more?" 

His words were lowly purred while he kissed Brett's sun-kissed skin. 

Brett raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you want to play the jealous game, Eddy? If so, just say it. Otherwise I will take it seriously and give you my honest answer." 

Eddy chuckled and kissed Brett's cheeks softly. 

"Oh, young master, I was a virgin before you took me. Now you have taken your sister's virginity as well. She will be pregnant by the end of the night, and what did I get, young master? Empty promises. Shallow pledges of love. Please young master, tell me you love me and only me. Even if you lie to me, I want to hear those beautiful lies. Please young master, I beg you, please."

Brett grinned and turned his head. Eddy came to his side and Brett threaded one of his hands in the omega's hair. He pulled him closer and kissed him softly.

“My virgin sister will be my mistress and you will be my whore. My only whore. The only whore I will ever love, my lovely maid.”

Eddy moaned against his lips and his whole body shuddered. It was almost unfair how Brett would play along. His lace underwear was already soaked and the slick ran down his thighs. The panty was just for show, it didn’t hold anything, not even his small cock. Brett’s hand wandered from his neck over his back to the short skirt and then underneath it. He grabbed a lush cheek before slipping one finger into the omega, removing the plug beforehand. Eddy leant his body onto Brett, moaning softly while watching his mate’s expression through half lidded eyes. 

The second finger came faster than expected and Eddy wished the alpha's knot would deflate finally so he could take him. But it didn’t look like it would happen soon. And Ray took his sweet time to come home. Brett murmured something in his ears but he was too distracted by the tongue licking over his ear, the hot breath grazing it and the three fingers inside him. 

"W-what?" 

"I said I want you to call Ray and say he should bring us food. He will come too late to join the party anyway. You will be like Hyung, used and utterly destroyed by the time he will come home. You will need food afterwards." 

That promise let a shiver run down his back. With trembling hands he gripped for the alpha's phone, wanting to write the message but Brett stopped him. 

"Call him, babygirl. No texting, I want him to hear what he missed. "

That was really cruel but Eddy obeyed. After a few rings Ray's cheery voice filled his ear. 

"Hi Brett, I know, I know I'm taking too long. But the damn traffic I swear!" 

A bit breathless Eddy answered him "Not Brett, it's me, Eddy."

"Oh hi Eddy. What's up?" 

Brett was really cruel. His fingers probed and found his prostate and pressed on it. Eddy moaned loudly. 

"Oh boy, really?" Ray knew instantly what this was about. Brett did that sometimes and Eddy was such a good boy and played along. 

"Yes. Brett wants me to say that you should please get us food … Uhhhhh," he moaned loudly and bent over when Brett was forcing even more pleasure on him, "… food for us. You know what to uuuhn get."

The phone was taken out of his hand and Brett smeared his lubrication all over the phone as he selected the speakerphone and threw the phone to the side as he eased out of the omega. 

"Over Hyung, ass to me. I will fuck you like you wanted it, my lovely whore." Brett's voice was deep and dark. Eddy obeyed and was face to face with the still unconscious omega. He heard a rip and the flimsy lace panty was ripped off his butt. 

"Take me, babygirl. Take me good." 

With that Brett pushed in and Eddy moaned loudly. His arms trembled as he was kneeling over Hyung to support himself. The thick alpha cock was forced into his hole and he could only take Brett as the man talked to the other.

"Bring food Ray. Hyung and Eddy will need it when I'm done with them. You missed out, bro. Nothing will be left for you. Both omegas will be out of it. Curse the traffic all you want but bring us food," He snapped his hips forward and Eddy howled, only barely catching himself before he knocked into Hyung.

He rested his head in the crook of Hyung's neck and cried silent tears. He hadn’t had Brett first since Ray joined their mating, which was a few years ago. He forgot how intense this could be. Yeah, Ray would not have him tonight. All coherent thoughts vanished as he heard the all-to-known snicker, felt the tight grip on his hip and the thick dick filled his hole. He would die tonight, he was sure of it and he would love every second of it. 

  
  


When Brett was finished with Eddy, Hyung was coming to his senses. He turned his head to see Eddy pressed tightly against the wall, whimpering inaudible and his clothes were a mess. Partly ripped, partly hanging limpy from his frame and his face was contorted in pleasure and tears were running down his cheeks. One leg was up to Brett‘s shoulder and the alpha was fucking into him sideways. The short skirt was hanging only by a thread and Hyung could see the dark small dick weeping and sputtering at every thrust. Eddy sure was flexible from what Hyung observed. The omega cried out weakly and only the strong hands of the alpha held him up as he came. The omega's eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body slumped down. Brett brought Eddy back to the bed, carefully laying him down and throwing a light blanket over him, then he looked at Hyung and cocked a smile when he saw that Hyung was awake.

“Hello darling, you are awake. What a nice surprise.”

He sat besides Hyung and helped the omega straddling his hips. Hyung was almost boneless and didn’t put up a fight, his behind burned and was hurt, but in a good kind of way. Sluggishly he threw his arms around the alpha's neck and kissed the sweaty skin.

“I’m all yours to make you feel good, Brett. Use me like you would Eddy.”

Brett chuckled, “If I would use you like Eddy, you would die. He is used to two alphas, but not you. I will go slow.”

Hyung shook his head, “No, not slow. Fuck me like you mean it.” He grabbed one hand and pressed it on his butt while they locked gazes.

“Spank me while you fuck me. Or choke me while you fuck into me like I am just a toy,” Hyung took the other hand and guided it to his neck, “Make me feel good.”

Brett almost choked himself. Such lewd things spilled from Hyung's not-so-innocent lips. He was used to hearing Eddy talk that way, but Hyung? That was something else entirely. The omega pressed their dicks together - Brett’s hardened penis against his own smaller, still soft dick - and licked over Brett's lower lip. Through his lashes he looked up at him and purred: “Fuck me like you would fuck a whore. Or your mate.”

A deep dark growl was ripped from Brett’s throat and he tightened his hands around the delicate neck. Hyung was putty in his hands and when Brett leaned forward, Hyung followed willingly. One hand was on the strong wrist, securing himself as they fell over - Brett on top. The omega smiled and spread his legs wide.

“Fuck me, oppa.”

If Brett wasn’t hard like a rock right now, he would be after that. A snarl escaped him and the omega grinned wider at that. So Brett liked being called “oppa”, yes? Well, they were “siblings” right now so he could do that to his heart's content.

“Oh please, oppa, big brother, please.”

“You are too wordy today, my lovely little sister. I think I will shut you up.” 

Brett leant forward, pressed his hand tighter around the collared neck and kissed Hyung filthily. His tongue was licking and sucking and massaging Hyung's while the omega wrapped his long legs around Brett’s waist. The hand on the butt was kneading the soft and supple globes before spreading them apart. He lined his cook to the already used opening and slid in with no resistance. Well, almost no resistance. Hyung still was very tight and Brett still was a big boy. 

The omega closed his eyes in bliss and his mouth fell slack, giving Brett more power over him. 

Only when he fully bottomed out, he ended the kiss.

“Arms above your head, sweety, and let them stay there.”

Hyung followed his orders with glossy eyes, brimming with tears. The omega could not describe the feeling when Brett graced him with his cock when he was clear in mind, but it was impossible for him when Brett was actually filling him. Every thought vanished and all he could do was feel. 

Feel the stretch, feel the sensation of being split open, feel the cock dragging and pulling on his insides, feel his cervix getting breached, forcing a moan from him and the tears to spill. Yes, he would love to get that every day, like Eddy. He would probably never leave Brett’s lap, constantly wanting the alpha inside him. 

Hyung threw his head from side to side but stilled when the hand tightened around his neck again. Now he had trouble breathing as well. His head was getting fuzzy and it didn’t take long for him to whiten out. His dick sputtered pathetically a few drops before it went still on his stomach. 

After Hyung came, Brett checked his breathing and immediately removed his hand so that the omega could breathe freely. 

Now Hyung was unconscious but Brett still was pretty much not. He shrugged with his shoulders as he slowly slid out, but stopped when the omega whined at the loss. Even unconscious he wanted to be filled. So Brett fulfilled his wish by sinking inside him again. 

The alpha licked his lips; Hyung begged him to use him, right? He threw a glance at Eddy: nope, the omega was still out of it. In a split second he decided he would take Hyung by his word and use him like he would use his mate: by fucking into him while he was uncouncious. Hyung knew Eddy was okay with it; Eddy told him as much, so he would do it.

He pulled out and turned the whimpering omega on his side. Then he lifted his leg and bent it at the knee before straddling Hyung's other leg and stuffing the omega once again. The whimpering stopped and was replaced with a soft moan. Yes, he could work like that. The omega's body was all lax thanks to the orgasm and he could set the tempo like he wanted - no need to watch and care for the omega when he was out of it. So, Brett set a brutal tempo. He went in hard, fast and deep, breaching the cervix and opening up the birth canal for his dick. Hyung twitched at the stimulation, but didn’t wake up. 

Sweat was running down Brett’s forehead and his back was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He panted as he closed his eyes to feel the omega around him even better. 

He alternated the tempo to low grinding when he noticed he was getting close, pressing the half formed knot into the willing body underneath him. Brett wanted to drag it out, savour it and prolong the sensation for him. This would be the last he would fuck for today and not only because the omega’s couldn’t take it anymore. 

He manipulated the omega on his stomach and fucked him from behind; this was his favourite position. Hyung was sprawled on the bed, looking so delicious and Brett grinned as sweat ran down his face. Yes, he would fuck into him so hard, Hyung would walk funnily for at least the next days. 

To help himself, he grabbed the hips in a hard grip, probably leaving bruises behind and laid his forehead on Hyung's shoulder. The pace was even more brutal, because he was now using gravity as well.

Brett moaned and bit into the shoulder underneath him while he chased his orgasm. 

Hyung came to his senses in the exact moment Brett exploded into him, filling him with cum and pressing the fully bloomed knot into him. Hyung let out another strangled moan and felt himself cumming again - all the stimulations his body was forced under while he was not awake came crashing down on him. Brett felt the omega tighten around him to a point, he thought Hyung was trying to squeeze off his dick.

The omega moved his head to look at the alpha, softly smiling in post-orgasmic bliss. That was a way to wake up to; Hyung loved it.

It took a few minutes for them to regain their breath and the knot to deflate but when Brett finally slipped out, Hyung cried out softly. Yes, this was the last round. Eddy was probably raw as well. Having a big dick was fun and all until he hurt his partners.

Hyung still crawled towards him when he laid between the omegas to cuddle with them.

“Thank you,” he breathed.

Brett kissed his forehead and repositioned Eddy so he had one arm around each omega.

“I didn’t ask beforehand. I should have done that before doing that to you.”

But Hyung shook his head, “Do with me whatever you want. As long as you fuck me, I will be fine. Your dick is amazing. You are amazing.” 

The alpha laughed softly and kissed Hyung again, “Thanks, you are amazing too.”

That got him a slap from the newly awake Eddy, who was sleepily glaring at them.

“So, you two are exchanging love confessions and promises while I am asleep? Dirty alpha, only interested in a willing hole. And dirty omega, only interested in a good dick.”

Brett laughed and Hyung blew a kiss to Eddy. Smiling now, Eddy shook his head. He wasn’t really angry at them, because he knew where Bretty feelings lay; with him and Ray of course. Hyung might be cute and all - god, he really loved kissing and having a foreplay with another omega - but he was no danger to their pack. And the other omega knew very, very well where he stood and didn’t tiptoed with the line. 

Hyung knew he was a plaything, not an actual member of their pack. Eddy made that very clear in the beginning. And Hyung was happy with it. 

They snuggled closer and Brett petted both omegas until all of them dozed off.

  
  


They awoke to a loud groan and the smell of food. It seems Ray was back.

Brett grinned and turned his head to look at his fellow alpha.

“Did you fuck them both into oblivion?”

Eddy snickered and Hyung coughed lightly, while Brett grinned from ear to ear. “Well, yes.”

“Dammit.”

Ray shook his head, observing the scene. Brett sandwiched between the two omegas, the thick smell in the bedroom and the ripped clothes. Damn, he missed out on something big!

He groaned again but held up the Asian food he got on his way.

“Food?”

They all laughed and nodded. Yes, food sounded amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye~

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~
> 
> Watch out for "Purple Hearts" guys.  
> It's something different :3


End file.
